


Alphas

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [337]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hey darling can i request omega!sam with alpha!dean and alpha!john taking care of him during his heat, all loving and hot and consensual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphas

“Dad!” Sam cried out, as he bounced on John’s cock. “Alpha!” His back was flush with John’s as he fucked himself on John’s cock, feeling the knot grow with every bounce.

Slick was all over their lower halves, and the immediate area around them, and Sam cried out. Love marks and bites covered Sam’s body, on the front and back, both from John and Dean, and Dean was making more on Sam’s chest.

John’s hands were on Sam’s hips, helping him bounce, and his hips rolled every now and then, getting deep inside his son, helping work him through his head.

“I have ya, Sam.” John grumbled, deep and soothing in Sam’s ear, as Sam whined, grabbing back to latch onto John.

Sam moaned as he felt John’s knot catch, too big to leave, and he bit down on his lip, bouncing quickly and feeling the tug of John’s knot.

Dean’s hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, starting to jerk his brother off and his lips rose, catching Sam’s in a owning kiss, tongue roaming in Sam’s mouth.

“Dean….Dad….Alpha….Alpha….Alpha…” Sam panted in Dean’s mouth. His body seemed to be on fire from his heat, and buzzing with the pleasure that ran through.

Dean groaned, rubbing his hard cock on Sam’s body, mouth moving to latch on Sam’s neck, over his pulse and he sucked lightly.

“What if I popped my knot and came all over you, Sam?” Dean growled against the heated skin. “Imagine what a pretty mess you’d make.”

Sam whined, one hand staying latched to John, and the other latching onto Dean.

“Might even take a few pictures. Maybe one of these days, we might film ya. Nice thing to jerk off to. Even better to fuck to.” Dean grunted, hand wrapping around both of their cocks and jerking.

Sam cried out loudly. “Deeean….”

“So nice to hear you call for me or Dad. You moan so prettily.” Dean said, teeth grazing over Sam’s erratic pulse in his neck.

Sam screamed and came between himself and Dean, and he felt John come inside of him.

Dean groaned, and started working furiously at his own cock, Sam’s half hard one leaving his hand.

Dean grunted, working himself over, rubbing on Sam, and through lazy, lust-filled eyes, Sam watched Dean’s knot grow.

“Dean…”

“Gonna pop my knot, Sammy.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear, biting on the lobe and tugging. “God, you’ll be so fucking messy. So hot.”

“Fuck….fuck….Dean…” Sam whimpered, panting.

Dean growled again, and soon enough he came, ropes of come landing on Sam.

When Dean finally slowed down, the three Winchesters settling down, Dean ran his hand through the mess on Sam’s body, while the three lay down, Dean and Sam locking lips again.

John’s teeth and mouth moved around on Sam’s neck and shoulders, hands running across skin, slick, and come.

“Once you and me unknot, Sam.” John murmured softly. “Me and Dean are gonna clean you up, and start going at it for round two. Gonna fuck this heat outta ya.”

Sam moaned in Dean’s mouth, and Dean and John grinned.


End file.
